warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight of the Storm, Feather of the Crow
This story is made by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart. Prologue A silver she-cat slipped into a misty clearing, her blue eyes shining as her eyes met those of a large gray tom. "My love!" the silver she-cat purred, nuzzling the tom. The tom's amber eyes glowed in love and joy. "Silverstream!" the tom breathed. "It's good to see you, too, Graystripe," Silverstream meowed, smiling at him, then she sighed, and her joy-filled blue eyes turned grim, "I need to give you a message." The smile on Graystripe's face disappeared, "What is it?" "It's about our kits..." Silverstream meowed. Graystripe worry pushed through instantly. "Are..." he choked, "are our kits dead? What happened on their journey, wherever they went?" "No, Graystripe, our kits are not dead. They are very much alive and have reached their destination. Now, they are on the way back. Their hearts are alive, too." Silverstream laughed. Graystripe's eyes lit up when he heard that their kits were not dead, "Where did they go?" "I cannot tell you," Silverstream meowed, "But you must know, they take after us." Graystripe tipped his head to one side, "What do you mean?" "They are in love," Silverstream whispered. "That's wonderful!" Graystripe exclaimed, then he paused and his smile disappered, "Oh." He began talking to himself, "Let's see... Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Crowpaw have gone missing. Brambleclaw would never throw away loyalty for a she-cat and Tawnypelt is typical ShadowClan..." His voice trailed off just the, and all the color drained from his face. "Squirrelpaw... and.... Crowpaw?" he rasped. Silverstream nodded, "And there's nothing anybody can do about it. Don't tell anybody." She got up and padded off, meowing over her shoulder, "Until next time, my love." Graystripe nodded and watched her go, wondering what his kits were getting into, where they were, and why they fell in love with cats from other Clans. "They reflect us..." a whisper sounded by his ear. Graystripe turned and padded away. His dreams melted away and he woke in his nest, the message still fresh in his mind. Chpater 1: Feathertail Feathertail screeched at Sharptooth in rage. She remembered how she and the others had watched the cave as Sharptooth raided it and took one to eat. She wouldn't let him ruin the Tribe, even though they had only just found out who they were, besides, she was the silver cat Stoneteller had prophecized. Sharptooth let out an angry roar as Feathertail fastened her claws to his back. He started to thrash wildly. Feathertail held on tight, but she felt dazed. She started to shred the beast's pelt. Crowpaw ran up and bit down hard on Sharptooth's tail. Feathertail was thrown off as it whipped around. She hit the stone floor, every muscle in her body sore. Crowpaw hissed wildly. I must help Crowpaw! ''she thought. She smiled as she watched the handsome, brave WindClan apprentice slashing Sharptooth's face. She launched herself at it again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tawnypelt waiting to attack. As a ShadowClan cat, she must have some nasty tricks in store for Sharptooth. Feathertail also saw Brambleclaw trying to hold Squirrelpaw from battle. Tawnypelt attacked, sliding under the beast's stomach and sinking her claws into it. Sharptooth howled and Tawnypelt slid out and started climbing him like a tree, causing more howls of rage and agony form the giant cat. Feathertail slashed at its eye. She could feel the eyes of the whole Tribe on them. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw attacked again viciously, then regrouped waiting for the right attack time again. Feathertail snarled as Sharptooth pushed her back and back. "Feathertail!" Stormfur called, "Watch out!" Feathertail looked up to see a jagged stone falling. For an instant, her paws were rooted to the spot, then she started to move out of the way. Sharptooth slashed at the side of her face and pain seared her, then she saw a cloud of dust and rocks pelted her. She couldn't move. She couldn't see where she was. So she waited, alert and flattened to the wall. Rocks had formed a small cave around her. She could see that as the dust cleared. She couldn't hear anything, except faint noises. Her eyes fixed to the dim light and she sniffed around for a place to go. Finally she found a spot where she could move a few rocks without causing things to topple around her. She clawed at some more stone and she fell away. She was swept by a tumble of stones and rocks out of the rubble and onto the cave floor. She sat up, wheezing. Breathing dusty air hadn't been helpful and she looked at the ground where she left a big bloody stain. "Feathertail!" she heard two voices shout. Stormfur and Crowpaw were running over the stones followed closely by Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw, and Brambleclaw. "Crowpaw! Stormfur!" she purred, nuzzling them both. She looked around the cave, "Where's Sharptooth?" Stoneteller padded over, "He is dead. Thank you, Feathertail. The Tribe of Rushing Water are forever in your debt." Feathertail touched noses with the healer of the Tribe and joined her group. "We should get moving," Brambleclaw meowed, "If we are to reach the Clans before it's to late, then we must leave as soon as possible." "But, Feathertail's face is bleeding!" Crowpaw protested. Brambleclaw gave the apprentice a hard stare and Crowpaw bristled. Feathertail rested her tail on his shoulder comfortingly. "Brambleclaw's right," she meowed soothingly. Crowpaw's eyes shone with care and determination, "B-but..." "I'll be fine, Crowpaw," Feathertail purred, "We can treat my face along the way." Chapter 2: Stormfur Stormfur shot an anxious glance at his sister. Feathertail's face had stopped bleeding, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Especially since she was in love with Crowpaw, he was even more concerned. Crowpaw was in WindClan and Stormfur and Feathertail were in RiverClan and they almost never got along. Besides, she was older than Crowpaw. He looked away and to... Squirrelpaw was walking beside Brambleclaw. He wished he was there, in his place, with Squirrelpaw, with her beautiful ginger coat shining, her green eyes bright with love and warmth. He wished she could feel the joy of being her mate and fathering her kits. They would be so perfect. Ginger kits or gray kits, or a mixture of them both. He wished he could feel her fur brush against his flank. "Ummmm... Stormfur?" the voice of Tawnypelt pulled him from his fantasies. "Oh! Errrr... what?" Stormfur asked. "Well, for one you were about to step off that cliff," she stated obviously. "Oh!" Stormfur meowed, alarmed, pulling his paw from dead air. He could feel Squirrelpaw's green gaze on him and his pelt grew hot with embarassment. "Ok, let's stop here!" Brambleclaw announced, "Time to hunt. We need to eat well to get out of these mountains. I will go with Tawnypelt. Feathertail, you go with Crowpaw and Stormfur, you go with Squirrelpaw." ''Yes! Stormfur dipped his head and turned around, walking next to Squirrelpaw. As they walked, their fur brushed slightly and Stormfur gazed off into the distance. "Thinking of Brook?" Squirrelpaw asked. "No," he meowed without thinking, "I'm thinking about you." Squirrelpaw was silent, her green eyes huge. "Who are you? Crowpaw?" she said sharply, "We're in different Clans! Just because we are on this journey doesn't mean we can take each other as mates. Besides, don't you keep scolding Feathertail for liking Crowpaw?" Her words stung and he winced. Looking at her desperately, he meowed, "Yes! I know! I don't want Feathertail to like Crowpaw! TBC Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics